Just Fine
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: What if Emma overhears Mary Margaret and David talking in 2x18, how will Emma take it knowing her mother wanted Regina to end her life.


Disclaimers: I don't own any characters, only ABC does.

Summary: What if Emma overhears Mary Margaret and David talking in 2x18, how will Emma take it knowing her mother wanted Regina to end her life.

As Mary Margaret watch as Emma and Henry head upstairs, David is determined to find out whats been going on with his wife for the past week.

"Ready to tell me whats going on." as David takes off his jacket and turns to his wife.

"Yes but before I do you have to promise me not to get made." David sighs

"Thats always means good new...I promise." as he sits down on their bed. Mary Margaret takes a deep breath.

"David last week...I went to Regina's house and conforted her." David is shocked and he stands up quickly.

"ARE YOU!"...but he looks upstairs for a split second not wanting Emma and Henry to hear him. "are you out of your mind" whispering now, but still very upset.

"You promise not to get mad" knowing he promised he wouldn't, but Mary Margaret knew that the man she loves would get mad.

"I'm not mad" trying not to show that he is, but failing to do so.

"I can see that" David takes a deep breath and tears start to form in his eyes.

"She could have killed you"

"I know...thats why I went...so she would kill me." David is in complete shock not understanding why his wife, his true love wanted to be killed. "I couldn't take the guilt of killing Cora I could barely breathe, I told her to end it and she ripped out my heart...and when she took it out..my heart...David it started to blacken because of what I did."

"HOW COULD YOU!" Mary Margaret and David turn to Emma's voice and seeing her standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Emma" Mary Margaret sees so much pain in her daughter's eyes "Emma I..."

"I HEARD EVERYTHING" interupting her "How could you Mary Margaret, how could you go over to Regina's house and let her rip out your heart." tears fall freely down Emma's cheeks and Mary Margaret has tears falling from hers.

"I couldn't deal with the guilt for killing Cora..." trying to make Emma see why she did it, but she knows it was wrong.

"So it was all about you, you wanting to get rid of the guilt and pain, and not even considering what this would do to David, or your grandson or me, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS WOULD HAVE DONE TO ME TO LOSE YOU AFTER I FINALLY GO YOU BACK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!"

"Emma honey I..." trying to reach out to her daughter but Emma backs away.

"IF YOU WANTED TO LEAVE ME, IF YOU DIDNT WANT ME IN YOUR LIFE ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS SAY SO!" Emma grabs her jacket and she walks out the door and she slams it behind her. Mary Margaret turns to her husband.

"What have I done...I have to fix this...I have to find her" David grabs Mary Margaret's coat and he hands it to her.

"Go after her" Mary Margaret smiles at David and she takes the coat from his hand and she kisses him and she walks out the door to find Emma. Mary Margaret catches up to Emma, who didnt make it that far before Mary Margaret caught up to her. Emma is walking down the sidewalk close to Granny's when a hand grabs on to her arm.

"Emma wait please" Emma pulls her arm away roughly and she turns to Mary Margaret with swollen, puffy eyes from crying so much, and it breaks Mary Margaret's heart knowing she cause her daughter pain.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Emma tries walking away again, but Mary Margaret won't let her as she grabs her arm again, but this time Mary Margaret wont let Emma pull away from her even though Emma is trying. "LET ME GO!" as fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

"Not I'm not letting you go, until you listen to me" Emma stops fighting, but anger and pain still covers her face.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!" as Emma wipes her tears away.

"Because I am your mother" Emma now gets really pissed and pulls her arm away with more force and she gets her arm freed.

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, A MOTHER WOULDN'T WANT TO GET KILLED AND LEAVE HER DAUGHTER!" Mary Margaret truely sees what her actions caused. "YOU WAITED TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS TO FIND ME AND WHEN YOU DO, YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Mary Margaret can't believe what she was thinking.

"I wasn't thinking Emma, I lost myself when I killed Cora, I used Regina to kill her own mother, I made Regina believe that her mother would love her the way Regina's always wanted so I made Regina put Cora's heart back in her chest, but I already poisened Cora with the candle, trading her life for Mr. Gold, saving the dark one instead, what kind of person that makes me, that i'm capable of doing something like that to another person" Mary Margaret is so defeated and now Emma sees what Mary Margaret has been going through since she killed Cora. "And now I will destroy my family" Emma is confused.

"What do you mean you'll destroy your family" Very confused and nothing understanding what Mary Margaret means.

"When Regina ripped out my heart she seen that my heart is starting to blacken and once it starts it just gets worse until my heart is completely black, thats why Regina let me live because she said that I will destroy my family...I became like her and Cora...I'm not Mary Margaret anymore, i'm not Snow White anymore, I dont know who I am anymore." Mary Margaret is completely defeated and she just falls to her knees and sobs and Emma now sees how much pain shes in and kind of understands why she went to Regina's and even though Emma is upset with her, shes not going to lose her mother again. Emma kneels down next to Mary Margaret and she grabs her shoulders and turns Mary Margaret towards her.

"Look at me" Mary Margaret just keeps her head down as tears fall from her eyes. "Look at me please" Mary Margaret hears pain in her daughters voice so she slowly lifts up her face and faces Emma and when she does she sees so much anger and pain in Emma's eyes but she sees love as well, and its then the anger and the pain. "I know who you are, you are David's wife, your Henry's grandma... you are my mom" Mary Margaret couldnt help but cry more, to hear Emma calling her mom for the first time. "I'm mad at you for almost leaving me again, but **you are my mom **and I am not going to let you go, I finally have you in my life again and I wont let you leave me again." Emma is in tears trying to make her mother see that she is not alone and they will get through it together.

"But you said earlier that..." Emma cuts her off again by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm like you mom, short temper, stubborn...I was angry at you, but I didn't mean it when I said your not my mother, because you are, I just dont want to lose you again." She slightly pulls away from her mother and looks into her eyes. "Just promise me that you will never do anything like that again." Mary Margaret places her hand on the side of Emma's face and wipes her tears away.

"I promise Emma...I promise that I will **never **leave you again, and I am so sorry for..." Emma cuts her off again by pulling her into another hug.

"It's over now, your here and that is all that matters." They pull away from their hug and Mary Margaret realizes where they are at.

"This is the same spot where me and your father found out you are our daughter" Emma remembers that day when she finally meets her parents, when her mother held her for the first time. "That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"You have a list of favorites" Mary Margaret smiles at Emma.

"Yes I do...when I met your father, when we got married, when we found out I was pregnant with you, when you were born, when we found each other again, and most recent, hearing you call me mom...I have been waiting to hear you call me that ever since I found out I was pregnant with you." Emma just smiles at her mother, knowing most of her favorite moments are about her.

"Well I'll be calling you mom so much you'll get tired of hearing it." Mary Margaret lets out a small laugh.

"No I will never get tired hearing you call me mom." they just smile at each other.

"I think I know something that will top that favorite" Mary Margaret shakes her head a little.

"I don't think you can top that" Emma takes her mother's hands in hers, and Mary Margaret sees so much love in Emma's eyes.

"I love you mom" Once Mary Margaret heard them words, Emma was right, she did top it and Mary Margaret just breaks down in happy sobs and pulls Emma into a tight loving embrace.

"Oh I love you too sweetheart" Emma just holds her mother closer, and they both know that their going to be just fine.

THE END

This is my first once upon a time story, hope you like it and if you want me to make a part two, review my story :)


End file.
